Kisses Mean Something
by JamieMac26
Summary: Cassie likes to tease Spencer, but does the teasing have a deeper meaning.
I tore off a small bit of paper. I rolled it between my fingers, creating a small ball. I eyed my target and placed the small ball into the end of the straw that I had hanging between my lips. Grasping the straw between my fingers, I drew in a deep breath and aimed. The little ball of paper hit my target dead on and I quickly removed the straw, a smile instantly appearing on my face.

My target rubbed the back of his head before turning around and eyeing me suspiciously. "Will you knock that off?" He tried to sound mean.

I pulled my lips between my teeth, trying desperately to keep the laughter at bay. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I shrugged my shoulders and worked on appearing innocent.

"You may be a great profiler but you are a lousy actress Cass." Spencer swiveled his chair back around, his back to me once again.

I picked up the sheet of paper again and quietly ripped off another tiny piece. Balling it up again between my fingers, I inserted it into the end of the straw. Taking aim, I hit Spencer in the back of the head once more. This time I didn't even bother suppressing the laughter and neither did the audience that had built up behind me.

Spencer jumped out of his chair and charged at me. I yelped and took off running, dodging Derek and JJ. My legs were no match for Spencer's longer ones and he quickly caught me, his arms wrapping around my waist to slow me down.

"No Reid, I will not lose," I held the straw out in front of me.

His long fingers grabbed at my wrists and he pulled towards our bodies.

"Not fair! Your arms are so much longer," I tried to spin around.

"I will let go until you promise to stop spitting things at me."

Laughter echoed from across the room, "You might just want to give up there Cassie. I don't think that Pretty Boy is going to be letting up anytime soon." Derek interjected.

"Shut up Derek, you aren't helping, but if you want to help, will you get him off me." I tried again to squirm out of Spencer's arms but his fingers were locked tight.

"You're on your own there Sugar," Derek's voice started to fade, indicating that he was exiting the room.

I stopped struggling for a moment, an idea quickly forming in my head.

"Hey Reid," The grasp on my wrist loosened. I jumped on my moment, spinning around and planting a kiss on his cheek, catching him completely by surprise.

He let go and I ducked out of his arms, "Never mess with me Reid, I will best you every time."

I ran from the office, not noticing as Reid placed a hand on his cheek, a slow smiling forming on his lips.

The next morning I was in the break room, making coffee, when Spencer walked in. I looked up at him and smiled, "Good morning sunshine."

He glanced up at me, before looking back down at the ground, "Hi."

"Hi…that's all I get?" I stopped what I was doing and stepped closer to him.

All he did was nod his head, still not looking up from the ground.

"Spencer, are you okay?" I was a bit worried about my normally chatty friend. "You were fine yesterday when I left."

"Why did you kiss me?" His eyes met mine for the first time since entering the room.

The question threw me, "Kiss you? Oh…I kissed your cheek so that I could escape, so I could win."

"Oh," He breathed. He stepped around me.

I moved so that I was directly in between him and the coffee mugs, "Did that kiss mean something to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it Cass."

"We were just messing around Spencer. The kiss wasn't meant to do anything but distract you."

He tried to step around me, but I blocked him once again. "That's the problem. It didn't mean anything to you."

I was shocked enough by his words that I didn't move when he turned to leave. It wasn't until the door shut behind him that I realized what I had done. I dashed out of the room, scanning the bullpen quickly, looking for his mess of brown curls.

"Whatcha doing my pet," Penelope stood beside me, her fuzzy pen tickling my arm.

"I'm trying to find Spencer. He just ran out of the breakroom, he couldn't have gotten very far."

"He went that way," She pointed towards her office. "He asked if he could hide out there for a little bit."

I shook my head and looked over at her, "If he asked you if he could hide in your office, why are you telling me?"

She winked at me, heading off in the direction of Derek's office.

I rolled my eyes and started down the hallway. Stopping outside Penelope's office, I knocked softly.

"Go away Cassie," The muffled voice stated through the door.

I turned the knob and pushed it open slightly, "I'm not going to go away Spencer. I'm coming in." As he appeared in my vision, the look on his face stabbed at my heart. "I didn't know." I sat down in the spare chair near the door and scooted closer to where he sat.

"How could you have known," He was facing the many computer screens, refusing to turn around.

"You could have said something to me," I kept my hands to myself, not wanting to make the situation worse.

"What good would that have done? I would have just humiliated myself. Sometimes it is best to just keep feelings to one's self. There is less pain in the end that way."

"Spencer, did you ever think that maybe those feelings would have been reciprocated?"

At those words he turned his chair slowly, his eyes catching mine, "What?"

"Did you ever think about why I tease you the way that I do? It is fun, yes, but I enjoy the attention you give me." I slid my chair closer. "You are the one person that I want to see every day."

His eyes were closed but I knew that he was thinking.

It was quiet in the small office, the only sound, the whir from the machines. "Spencer," I broke the stillness after several moments.

His beautiful hazels eyes met mine once again, "Are you telling me the truth?"

"You're a smart man Reid, why don't you tell me?" I met his gaze, refusing to back down.

He was silent. His eyes darted from my face, to his hands, to my hands, to the floor and back again to my face. I went to stand up but he grabbed my wrist. "Wait," I sat back down and he met my gaze. "I know that you're telling me the truth but why didn't you say something before now?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I guess I was just worried about what you might think or say. I mean, what if you didn't feel the same way? This way, at least I could have fun messing with you." I turned my hand, palm facing upwards. He took the cue, and placed his hand, palm down on top. "I guess we were both afraid to let the other know."

I don't know how long we sat like that, but our serene moment was rudely interrupted by the door flying open.

"Can I have my office back now?" Penelope's blood curls poked their way through the opening. "I'm not barging in on anything, am I?" She smirked at us both, Reid standing quickly.

I rolled my eyes, "Always the grand entrance girl." I watched him leave the office, my eyes falling back onto Penelope's grinning face, "What?"

"Cassie has a crush," She sing-songed, "It's so cute."

"He had no idea that I liked him. I'm not entirely sure that he believes me, though." I sat back down in the chair, rolling over to Penelope.

"He believes you honey, he's just unsure how to proceed. You know how our sweet Reid is; you've got to be the one that makes that first move. Ask him out to coffee. We all know he can't say no to coffee." She started tapping away at the keys on her keyboard, stopping momentarily to turn and look back at me. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go," She shooed me out of her office.

I knew that Reid would tell me yes to coffee, but we had done coffee so many times before. It wasn't going to feel special enough…no, I was going to have to take a more dramatic approach. I entered the bullpen, glancing quickly towards Spencer's desk. He was twirling a pencil between his fingers, his head bent over a file. He looked lost in thought. The bullpen was quiet, but I needed an area that was more secluded.

"Hey Reid," I waited until he glanced up at me, "Come with me to the conference room."

He didn't ask questions, he just grabbed the file he had been studying and followed me up the stairs and down the walkway towards the, hopefully, empty room.

Once we were both inside, I shut the door. Leaning against it, I looked over at Spencer.

"Is there something in particular you wanted to show me?" He surveyed the room, his eyes landing back on me.

I shook my head, "I didn't want to show you anything, I just wanted to do this," I pushed away from the door, closing the distance between us. I reached out, my hands grasping his sweater. My grip tightened and I pulled him towards me. Before I lost my nerve, the force of my pull bringing his face close to mine, I leaned in, covering the rest of the distance and pressed my lips against his.

It took him a few moments, his brain not quite catching up with the actions that had him in shock, but he soon returned the pressure. Our lips moving together, his tongue running along my bottom lip. My lips parted, the access he was requesting, granted freely. His arms were wrapped around my waist. My hands no longer gripped his sweater, but had found their way into his hair, pulling his face closer to mine.

He broke the contact first. He was breathing heavily, his forehead leaning against mine. "I believe you now Cassie."

I smiled at him, kissing him lightly, "And I guess you are right. All kisses do mean something and I really liked what that one had to say." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him too me. His arms brought me closer to his body and he just held me. Kisses and hugs, holding hands and snuggles…I should have made this move a long time ago.


End file.
